


A Throne for a Queen

by Ciaraa33



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Love, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaraa33/pseuds/Ciaraa33
Summary: Persephone runs away to escape Apollo and his threats. She must learn to face her past, her present, and her future as she begins to learn how beautiful love can be.This is purely a fanfiction based on Lore Olympus which was written by Rachel Smithe published by Webtoon.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	A Throne for a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this if my first series! I hope you enjoy the chapter, as I put a lot of work into it. This chapter does contain some spoilers if you don't have Fast Pass. There will be plenty of smut coming in future chapters, and I just thought it would be good to know where Persephone was!

Gods, I hope nobody recognizes me, Persephone thought. In a hooded sweatshirt, she stood in line in the dirty shop. She only found it by walking around the back alleys of the Underworld. She wasn’t looking for a pawn shop, but she knew she needed to go in. She held on to one of her most prized possessions tight to her body. It was one of the few things left she had of Hades, especially after Hestia took that fur coat.  


“NEXT!” the woman behind the counter shouted. Persephone timidly stepped forward and handed her the hairpiece. The woman inspected it carefully, “I can give you 50 drachma for this.”  


Persephone was shocked, “50! All of those gems are real, you sure that’s the best you could do?”  


“Look, kid, I have things to do. I don’t have time to barter with you,” the woman said as Kore’s lip was starting to droop, fighting back the tears. The pawnbroker sighed, “The best I can do is 75, but you’ll only have a week to come to pick it up if you want it back plus double the interest.”  


Persephone nodded quickly, “Thank you, I understand.”  


“Yeah, yeah. One week.”

She walked along the street, no particular place to go. With her bag on her shoulder, she watched her feet walk through the darkness of the Underworld. Here she was safe, she couldn’t control what Apollo did with those photos, but at least here she was safe from him physically. She was being protected by Hades without him even knowing, but she couldn’t stop her mind from worrying. What if no one believes me? I can’t go back, mother will never let me out again. Eros believes me but no one else will, I’m a stupid village girl. I can’t stay with Artemis anymore. She’ll be furious with me. I couldn’t impose on anyone else; Eros needs to look for Psyche, I have nowhere to go.  


Kore aimlessly wondering stumbled upon an elderly woman shivering in the cold. Her heart wretched, but her drachma was for something else. She knelt and asked, “Ma’am, are you cold?” The woman sitting on the concrete looked up and slowly nodded her head yes. “If you would like, I can give you my sweatshirt. I also have a tofu sandwich if you’re hungry.” The woman smiled and nodded again. Persephone only left when the woman was comfortably warm, nibbling on the only food she packed.  


The pink goddess wondered again. Sometimes she walked, and sometimes she flew. She was not going anywhere, trying to escape her mind and everything that haunted her thoughts. She flew over trees and walked without purpose until she looked around and realized she was in a park. She slumped into the grass as her feet collapsed. The little pink goddess had no energy left after hours of wondering. Her eyes got heavy, and she fell asleep.

The feeling of being lifted off the ground softly woke the goddess. Looking up, Persephone saw what she thought was a dream, the handsome blue god that she had wanted to be hers. The smell of a winter fire comforted her as she clung to his jacket tightly.  


“Are you alright little goddess? You’ve had so many of us worried about you. I was worried about you when you turned off your phone, and Artemis came to the house looking for you. She told me about the note. Come, Sweetness, let’s get you inside.” Hades spoke softly, flying through the air.  


“I’m sorry.” The little pink goddess cried, “I didn’t know where to go or what to do. I had to help them. I couldn’t let him find me.” She whimpered, speaking even more quickly, “I know running away was foolish, but I didn’t know what else to do.”  


Hades stiffed when he heard her say she was hiding from “him.” “Who are you speaking about, little goddess? Who can’t you let find you? Why?” Hades inquired softly. She froze, realizing she had revealed too much and nuzzled herself deep into the King’s chest as he carried her through the threshold of his home. He placed her softly on his couch and retrieved her a soft blanket. He sat next to her, giving her some space not wanting to impose, but to Hades’ surprise, the little pink goddess climbed back into his arms without hesitation. She nestled her head into his neck, taking in his warmth.  


“Sweetness, are you ok?” Hades said gently. She shook her head no. “Would you like to talk about it?” She silently shook her head again. A million things went through her head, nothing she was brave enough to speak until finally, “How did you find me?”  


“After Artemis left, I immediately had all of the shades and Cerberus looking for you. Thank Gaia, you were safe.”  


“I was safe because of you.” She spoke softly. Hades raised his eyebrows, confused. “He can’t come to the Underworld.”  


Everything started making sense. Her sadness. Her fear for him. “Apollo,” Hades spat as his eyes turned red. “What did he do? I swear Persephone, I’ll…“ He stopped himself as he turned to the perfect being shaking on his lap. He took a deep breath and calmed down. “I’m sorry, Kore. I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”  


“I just can’t right now. I’ll tell you when I’m ready. Thank you for understanding. Can I ask you for a favor?”  


“Anything.”  


“Can I stay with you for a few days? I don’t have anywhere else to go. I’ll be out of your hair as soon as possible.”  


Hades hoped she couldn’t see his grin from his lap, “Of course, as long as you don’t mind that big one snuggling you all night. Knowing him, you won’t be able to get a second alone.” Persephone perked up, reaching for the large dog next to her, “I would love nothing more than to have this handsome man as my night partner.” She said, kissing Cerberus’ face and rubbing his belly. Hades internally groaned. How am I still jealous of that damn dog?  


“If you don’t mind coming, I need to stop by Artemis’ for a few things I forgot to grab. I was in a hurry, and it’s very important.”  


“I’m ready when you are.”

There was a knock on the door. Artemis stopped pacing and froze as her heart nearly stopped. “SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! This is not going to work, and we’re all going to die.” Eros rolled his eyes, “Calm down; we agreed that Hera was the best and that as long as we stay calm, nothing will go wrong.” Eros left to Persephone’s room to avoid the shitshow he knew was about to happen. There was no way, he, a man, the god of love, was going to be around Demeter in this house around her daughter. Truthfully, he knew that it would cause more problems than it would help.  


“Kore Cob! Are you home?” Demeter shouted through the door. Without missing a beat, Hera disguised as Persephone calmly walked over to the door. As soon as she opened it and jumped into Demeter’s arms, “Mama, I’ve missed you! Please come in. If I had known you were coming, I wouldn’t have gone to my study group last night.” Demeter’s large figure entered through the door, “Oh, Kore, it’s so nice to see you. What in Gaia’s sake are you wearing? You look like one of those girls in the entertainment business. A singer or something.”  


“Heh… One of my friends studying fashion needed help seeing her clothing on someone, and I offered to help.” Demeter looked down at her daughter suspiciously, “Alright, as long as you don’t wear it in public. Your friend is very talented.”  


All three women sat at the kitchen table. Artemis faked a smile, “Hi Demeter. I made sure that she would be around for you today.” Demeter smiled brightly, holding her daughter’s hand, “Thank you, dear. Now Kore, tell me all about living here. I’m sure your studies are going well.”  


“Yes, I have straight A’s in all of my classes. I’ve made lots of friends at school. I’ve even had time to continue working on my powers and get to work on Her Highness’ gardens.” Persephone glowed. “Hera even promised to help me get an internship,” she said, testing the waters as Artemis worriedly shook her head slightly in the background.  


Demeter sighed, patting her daughter’s hand, “Don’t worry about an internship. You can always come home and help me with my work if you want more practice. Just work hard on your studies in the meantime. I mean, who would she even have you intern for? It’s not like she would subject you to the presence of any one of the three kings. You know my feelings for Zeus, Poseidon thinks the world is a party, and don’t get me started on Hades. Did you know he’s the charlatan who runs the banks!?”  


“Heh, you don’t say. I’ll have to keep an eye out for them, Mama. If you don’t mind, I need to study for my Psychology of Mortals class, and I have a huge test tomorrow.” Persephone smiled as she gripped her mother’s hand.  


“No worries, I have a meeting I need to be getting to. I’ll be stopping by tomorrow around the same time. Maybe the three of us can have, and you can explain to me why your brother was in the house yesterday Artemis” turning accusatorily as the wavering purple god.  


“About that…” Artemis stubbled over her words. “Tomorrow.” Demeter boomed as she exited the house.  


Before the door was even locked, Eros appeared around the corner. “Well, ladies, how did it go? Did she believe that her daughter was doing perfectly well and returned to the mortal realm for the foreseeable future?” Artemis threw her arms in the air, “NOPE, and she’ll be back tomorrow for dinner.”  


Hera disguised as Persephone questioned Artemis, “What did she mean Apollo was here yesterday. Your ‘no men allowed in the house’ rule is legendary.” Artemis turned to her concerned, “Why does everyone keep asking me that? He’s my brother, of course he can come over whenever he wants.”  


*Bing* “Right… well, I’m going to check that.” She said exiting the room still disguised, and Artemis and Eros continued to argue in the kitchen. Poking her head through several doors until she found the pinkest room in the house. She sat on the bed, looking through her phone to see who wanted to bother her now. 

“Thanks so much for coming with me. I know it’s kind of stupid, but” Hades cut her off, waving his hand, “It is always my pleasure to accompany such a charming woman, miss Kore.” She blushed and hugged her tall blue protector before running to the front door. As she approached, she heard yelling and entered cautiously, finding Artemis and Eros in a heated discussion in the kitchen. They were so distracted they didn’t even notice her enter the house. Confused about why Eros was there and why they were arguing, she entered, took a deep breath, and asked, “Hey, is everything alright?”  


Both the god and goddess that stood before her went silent quickly facing her. Eros was the first to lunge forward and hug his best friend, “Sweetie, are you ok? We’ve been worried sick about you. We’ve been searching all the realms to find you.” She bit her lip and looked down, “Actually, Hades was the one who found me. He helped me here to grab a few things.” Persephone turned to her purple friend, “I’m sorry I haven’t told you everything about what’s been going on, but I need to get away for a few days to clear my head.”  


“So, what everyone’s been saying is right, you aren’t doing that well. Your mother came by today and yesterday. Hera was able to help us with your mother today, but I’m not sure how much longer we can hold her off.”  


“Oh, sugar snaps.” Shocked, she continued, “I’ll figure something out, thank you.”  


“You’re my friend, and I’ll do what I can to help,” the Goddess of the Hunt continued, “but please tell us where you’re going to be staying so we can find you if necessary.”  


Eros squealed in the background jumping with excitement, “You’re going to be staying with Hades, aren’t you.”  


“Yes, but it’s not like that. I’ll be staying in the guest room with Cerberus. There, I can be safe,” she said softly. “Safe from what?” 

Hades waited outside in front of the house for the little pink goddess. Pacing back and forth, wondering what in Tartarus he was going to do, what he was going to do to those who hurt her, what he was going to do to help her feel safe. How he was going to sleep knowing the love of his life was sleeping a few doors down snuggled his damn traitor dog.  


*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* Crap, what does he want now, Hades thought to himself. “Hey, I told you I’m busy and don’t have time to babysit you at the strip club.”  


He could hear the anger in his brother’s voice, “Did you know?” Hades rolled his eyes, asking, “Did I know what? You’re going to have to be more specific.”  


His purple brother got louder, “Did you know that your little girlfriend demolished an entire village and everyone in it? Without a permit, I might add!”  
“

Who? Minthe? You know we’re not together anymore, and I highly doubt that she,” Hades was cut short.  


“No. Persephone.”  


The God of the Dead Scoffed, “I highly doubt that. Have you met her? She’s the freaking Goddess of Spring. She wouldn’t hurt a fly. She’s even a vegetarian.”  


“About three months ago, did you get a large influx of souls. No. Demeter covered the whole thing up. We need to do something about this.”  


The blue god tightened his lips, “These are very serious allegations and,” Hades’ heart stopped as he heard screaming come from Persephone’s room, which had an intense yellow glow illuminating from it.


End file.
